sonics holiday
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: sonic goes on holiday and gets attacked, will the attacker get away with stealing his chaos emerald, will hollie stop them.


Sonic got all the trunks, and went up the pier, Hollie got the rest waiting for sonic to come and help her, shadow, sonic, Hollie and angel was going on holiday to visit angel's cousin: blaze.. "I'm gonna' go load this on the boat" sonic smiled as he kissed Hollie on the cheek. He ran a head as Hollie struggled with the remaining trunks ,Hollie heard a shriek and ran as fast as she could, she saw angel talking to sonic, "she really needs to stop doing that" Hollie thought  
"Don't do that!" Sonic yelled.  
"I said: Need a hand?" Angel repeated as she got out of the water.  
"No." He snapped "No I don't need a hand."  
"Aww come on Sonic don't be moody. You know you love me really."  
"What?"Hollie shouted shocked and confused.  
Angel span around, to see Hollie.  
"Figure of speech my friend, figure of speech."  
"Oh, yeah." Hollie stuttered. Suddenly shadow appeared out of nowhere, "you need help Hollie?" he asked shadow had grown happier since he had met Angel. She nodded, shadow levitated them onto the ship using chaos control. "That's a waste of power" Hollie taunted. "Oh was that thank you shadow for helping me?" he said in a high pitch voice walking onto the boat, the ss tornado x. Hollie sat down on a seat, sonic followed after fidgeting around, "are you ok" she asked looking at him worried, sure sonic wasn't afraid of water that much now but he still hated it. She looked around to see tails talking to angel and shadow, with a new fox at his side; she was orange with red pigtails with a tomboy style about her. Suddenly sonic wrapped his arms around Hollies arm, shivering. "It's all right sonic" she smiled holding his hand. Sonic finally stopped shivering and looked into hollies eyes and gave her a big hug. Hollie melted into his arms. "Right everyone, we are ready to go" tails voice shouted throughout the ship. The ship set off with a blast, Sonics grip became tighter, so Hollie hugged back ensuring he was safe. Within minutes they were there. To the sunny island. To be greeted by blaze the cat wearing her usual outfit. Angel screamed into a fit and jumped around with blaze. After they calmed down blaze was introduced to Hollie and the new fox called Arrie. "Nice to meet you, now let's get you to your rooms." Blaze smiled. Suddenly a falcon came with others carrying the luggage to a hotel made out of bricks and glass on the hill. Sonic helped Hollie up the hill holding her in a princess hold.

As they all stepped inside the hotel everybody shouted "wow". Blaze laughed and showed Hollie and sonic to their room, there was only one bed but that was ok since they had been together for a year now. As the door shut Hollie and sonic looked at each other and ran to the bed with silk sheets and lay down "ahhhhh" they said as sonic hugged Hollie, kissing her fore head and stroking her quills. They were very achy since they were carrying such heavy luggage. Hollie groaned. "what" sonic laughed. Hollie sat up facing away from sonic. "nothing, it's nothing" Hollie smiled turning around her being clearly in pain. "c'mon you don't look so good let's go on a run." Sonic suggested looking concerned. Helping Hollie up and heading out of the door to meet shadow and Angel talking. "umm we're going on a run" Hollie smiled. Angel nodded.

They headed out the glass doors hollies face screwed up in pain again. Sonic supported her back." Are you sure you're ok" he asked holding her hand. She nodded and forced out her smile, she smirked and laughed "race you to the cliff" Hollie laughed running away. He giggled at her running and ran after her. Her laughing as sonic ran after her, her new dark blue dress flapping in the wind. Sonic caught up with her; lunged at her, making them crumble to the ground. Rolling on the grass down the hill. Finally they stopped and sat up looking across the water, sonic turned Hollies face to his and leaned in for a kiss, but Hollie disappeared with a silver blur. Sonic saw a silver hedgehog on the floor with Hollie. He tickled Hollie she was laughing hard, but this sounded like tears. Sonic pushed silver off of Hollie and helped her up. "Sonic its fine, silvers a friend" she clenched Sonics hand, silver got up off the ground "are you two together?" silver asked. Sonic nodded hugging hollies solders, "you couldn't of picked a better hedgehog" he smiled at Hollie "see ya later hollz" silver called as he walked away. "hollz, he named her hollz and I haven't even given her a nickname yet?" sonic thought. "we better be heading back" Hollie interrupted Sonics thoughts. Sonic nodded and walked back with Hollie.

He passed a wave cyclone, he wanted to explore the island, he wanted Hollie to come as well but Hollie didn't seem well. Hollie collapsed to the floor "ahhhggg" she groaned clenching her stomach. Sonic supported her head "Hollie! Hollie!" there was no reply. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the hotel to be greeted by silver talking to blaze, he looked at Hollie in his arms "I just left you what happened?" he asked looking at unconscious Hollie, " I don't know she groaned and collapsed".

"Oh no, sonic has she had and caramel lately?" silver asked taking her and putting her down on the sofa. "Yeah she had some last night" sonic said looking worried. Silver gasped "she's terribly allergic, oh dear get some strawberry juice" silver order. Sonic left and came back within 2 seconds. "This will cool her stomach" he assured sonic pouring the drink into hollies mouth. They waited two minutes and she was awake. "Hollie, you're awake" sonic smiled hugging her tight. She coughed "thank you I should have told you about my allergy" Hollie blushed. Sonic hugged her harder. "I'm just happy you're ok" he cried. Silver smiled at Hollie and left. "lets go to bed" sonic suggested, knowing she was in pain still. She nodded.

They came into their room, Hollie crawled into bed, sonic came after her, she lay her head on his chest. Sonic sighed and went to sleep.

Chapter 2

They awoke early, "how are y-you feeling" sonic asked. Hollie laughed "fine, I should have told you about my allergy, I thought I was over it". Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Hollie jumped out of bed and answered it, to her surprise it was silver, "hi silver" Hollie giggled. "Hi hollz just checking to see if you were ok", Hollie smiled; "yeah I'm fine silver thanks for asking" she smiled. "That's good, I'll see you later" he smirked as he walked away down the hall. Hollie closed the door, to see sonic putting his shoes on. "where ya' going?" Hollie asked. "well I was thinking of exploring the island" he laughed awkwardly knowing that Hollie wouldn't want him to, she loved exploring with him but she wasn't in the mood. Caramel could turn her really ill and she can have headaches for days on end. "Well I was thinking we could go together" sonic wondered. Hollie shook her head "sonic, I want to spend time with you, like talking, and going on walks, not that I don't want to explore, I mean I really would but I don't feel like it" Hollie explained. "I wanna explore, have an adventure" sonic started to yell. "Fine go explore but it's not right exploring a place you don't know" Hollie started to yell to but she had a concerned tone. "I'm going!" sonic yelled rushing out of the room slamming the door. A tear rolled down Hollies face.

She got dressed into black shorts and a dark blue top, and tying her quills up into piggy tails hanging from the bottom of her head. She walked into the lobby and sat down hoping sonic would come back. "Are you ok?" she heard a voice ask. She turned to see Arrie the fox standing there, "yeah, fine" Hollie replied wiping her tear away. "I heard your fight this morning with Sonic, I think his name is" she explained. Hollie nodded "I don't know what to do" Hollie burst into tears. "Well I think you should go find him, you love him right so be with him" she smiled.

Hollie smiled and ran out of the door to be met by a raccoon. "Hi have you seen sonic"hollie asked. "The blue fella'? Yeah just hopped on a wave cyclone and rode off" she replied, Hollie sniffed and wiped away a tear, "I'm marine" she greeted.

"Hollie" Hollie said forcing out a smile. " I had a fight with him and now he has ran off" Hollie explained. "say no more, I've been working on a new mode of transport around these waters" she explained pulling Hollie down to her level and ran to a huge shed, she pushed open the doors to reveal a hovering board, Hollie gasped. "wow it's an air board!" Hollie

Smiled. Marine smiled back "but with an added difference" she laughed pulling out a remote and pressed a single button and it transformed into a wave cyclone. Hollie stood there with her mouth open wide. "You can use this to chase your blue friend" she offered. Hollie grinned like a chasseur cat. "Thank you so much" as she jumped on and rode off across the horizon to join sonic on his adventure.

Chapter 3 

sonic was regretting fighting with Hollie, it was a small island with not much to do. He sighed, he had been riding the wave cyclone for half an hour, he was about to turn back but heard a voice; "oi you, up for a race?" sonic looked around to see a black fox with long black hair, and he was wearing black fingerless gloves with a brown vest , with his chest hair sticking out of it. Sonic saw he was on a wave cyclone. "Why, what's the prize?" sonic asked. The fox laughed "let's say a chaos emerald, by the way the names fang", sonic smirked and pulled out a blue chaos emerald, "my names sonic and you're on!" Little did sonic know that fang was an orphan brought up by egg man, a smirk cracked cross fangs pale muzzle. "first one to those rocks wins the chaos emerald" he smiled pointing to two rocks at least fifty metres away. "hey where's yours?" sonic asked. Fang pulled out a green chaos emerald. Sonic nodded, and started to count "one, two three…GO!" they revved and speeded off towards the rocks, they rode over soft and rough waves towards the jagged, huge rocks. Sonic was in front of fang, and fang was worried that sonic would beat him so he lifted up his leg and kicked sonic off his wave cyclone, but he didn't land into the water, but onto a flat rock and the fall knocked him out. Fang looked over his body and laughed "sorry, friend, nothing personal". He jumped onto the rock and took out Sonics' chaos emerald he lifted it up to the sun and smiled. "I have the chaos emerald sir" he reported putting his finger in his ear. "ahhh good fang, now bring it to me" egg man cackled. Fang said "I will sir" and started to walk to his wave cyclone. But was stopped by a scratching sound on a nearby rock. He groaned and shouted "nudge, I know your there!" a pink guinea pig stood up from the rock. Nudge is obsessed with fang, he likes to think of himself as his best friend. " Your on another adventure, why couldn't of I come?" nudge asked, nudge noticed the blue hedgehog on the rock with a dribble of blood coming from his head. Fang noticed and flew up in the air with his jet black twin tails and pulled nudge up knowing he had to get rid of him for his plan to go properly "I'm sorry fang I won't tell anyone ,please don't drop me I cant swim!" he shouted up to fang. "sorry nudge I can't take that chance" he shouted back. Fang dropped him on a rock in the middle of the sea.

Fang left nudge and flew back to sonic. "What shall I do now sir?" fang asked. Egg man laughed and demanded "wait for a pink hedgehog, she will come and save her sonic, mwhahahahaha". Egg man obviously didn't know about Sonics relationship with Hollie.

Chapter 4

Hollie rode over the seas looking for sonic hoping that he wasn't hurt. She began to cry with her hope draining from her eyes she heard a scream, she noticed a pink guinea pig on rock. She rode over to the stressed boy "are you ok?" she asked. "Fine can you get me back to land?" He asked staring at the water. "Sure, but have you seen, a blue hedgehog, he is missing." Hollie asked, nudge took a deep breath. He knew that sonic couldn't hold on longer "yes, I know where he is but we gotta' hurry, he's hurt" nudge shouted as he hopped onto the wave cyclone. Hollie gasped at the thought of sonic being hurt.

Nudge and Hollie flew over the sea , nudge directing her to where sonic was. Finally they got there, fang was gone as well as the wave cyclones. "Sonic!" Hollie shouted jumping off the wave cyclone to sonic, she lifted his head up and wiped away the blood from his head "Sonic wake up please!" she cried out holding him close. She felt he was breathing but knocked out, she pressed a button and turned it into an air board and put Sonics body on it, "hold onto him" she asked softly to nudge. A sense of fear came to nudges eyes, "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, and out of nowhere a black fox pushed Hollie into the water. Hollie jumped out of the water to face the fox, it was fang. "Why hello there, I have orders to capture you and take you to egg man" he shouted, a smile appeared on Hollies face. "You will have to fight me first" she laughed getting into a fight pose. Fang flew up in the air and darted down to Hollie; Hollie smirked and punched him straight in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Hollie turned to face nudge with a cocky grin, but was dashed away from a feeling of pain, fang had bitten her wrist! "Owwww" she shouted. But there was no blood, which was strange since she felt it go deep. She kicked him off and ran towards the air board, and was ready to leave until nudge jumped off "what are you doing?" Hollie asked squeezing her wrist. Nudge ignored her and ran over to fang. "Fang, please don't do this anymore, you hurt people, and yourself, the past years people came and went but I stuck by you knowing you are good inside. Please fang come back with us, you don't need egg man anymore." Nudge pleaded, fang looked up and nodded taking the ear piece out and smashed it on the rock. Nudge smiled and ran to the air board with Hollie and unconscious sonic. Hollie smiled and rode back with fang behind them.

Hollie swerved through the mid day sky, hoping sonic would be ok.

They were met by shadow and angel. Angel saw sonic on the board and Hollies bitten arm. Hollie settled the board on the floor .she jumped off and hugged angel crying into her shoulder, shadow picked up sonic off the board and onto the sand. Hollie ran over to him, holding his head up, fang looked over them in remorse. Hollie pleaded sonic to wake up. Crying her eyes out, and hugging him, and not letting go. Angel and shadow staring at Hollie.

"Owww" she heard, Hollie stopped crying and unlatched herself from sonic to see his emerald eyes. "Sonic!" she shouted as they hugged each other. "I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have gone!" he said weakly. "Sonic I'm just glad I have you still" Hollie laughed with tears, sonic looked at her worried face and used what strength he had and pulled her into a deep kiss, stroking Hollies quills. When they pulled away from each other he whispered "I love you". Hollie smiled and whispered back "I love you too". They smiled at each other. "Umm sorry, but I kind of took this from you" fang admitted rubbing the back of his head and handing sonic a blue chaos emerald, "oh thanks" sonic smiled taking it from him. Suddenly a chao sprang out of nowhere making sonic jump, Hollie hugged sonic.

Angel poked Hollie in the shoulder , looking down at her "umm can you two meet us for dinner, and gather everyone else up your fast you can do it" she laughed.

Hollie rolled her eyes helped sonic up and walked towards the hotel.

Chapter 5

They passed silver and blaze on the way back "umm can you two tell everyone to meet angel and shadow for dinner" Hollie asked, and they nodded.

Everybody played outside but Hollie and sonic went to their bed room. With Hollie tending to Sonics head wound. With occasional wincing and groaning, but whenever he did she kissed his fore head. Suddenly sonic grabbed hollies small waist and pushed her on the bed, giving a small wink and a smirk, Hollie giggled and leaned up for a kiss.

Hollie giggled and kissed sonic, every time they kissed felt like floating on a cloud, or running on air.

Sonic ran his fingers across her back and arms. Until she groaned. "what's wrong?" he asked still alarmed about her allergy incident. Hollie lifted up her arm to reveal to red lumps. "Nothing" she replied. Hollie had a thought that would make sonic the happiest hedgehog! She wriggled out of Sonics grip and zoomed over to the fridge, to reveal a chilidog. Sonic smiled and ran to Hollie picking her up and putting her back on the bed. Sonic ate the chilidog and looked at Hollie, Hollie giggled realising he had some sauce on his lips. She leaned over and licked it off. Sonic pulled her down to a deeper kiss. They hated it when they were apart for a long time.

Being in a kiss for two minutes, with a hint of a make out session they broke for breath. They giggled at each other, Hollie lay down on Sonics chest, swirling her finger around his chest. "what now". "well we got to get dressed for dinner for big news", Hollie moaned "do we have to", sonic nodded Hollie got up and opened her suit case and pulled out a dark blue strapless dress and silver shoes. "I'm going to go have a shower" she giggled hoping she knew what the news was .after Hollie put on her dress and shoes and found sonic was sat on the bed tossing the chaos emerald up and down. "What ya thinking about?" Hollie asked leaning up against the door. "Thinking about what to name our children" sonic said reluctantly. "r-r-really, you really think of that" Hollie stuttered stepping away from the door. "Well… yeah, don't you?" he explained sitting up . "Y-Yeah" she smiled. "C'mon we better get going" Hollie blushed. Sonic got up and held her hand to the dining room.

When they got there silver, blaze, tails, Arrie, marine , shadow and angel were sitting at a massive wooden table talking, they all looked up and smiled at sonic and Hollie as they sat down, Hollie was next to silver and sonic next to Hollie. "What I miss" Hollie whispered to silver. "Nothing really, we have only just got here ourselves." Silver responded.

"So, what's the big news?" sonic asked. Angel blushed and looked at shadow. "You tell them" shadow chuckled, angel blushed even more and admitted hugging shadow "we're getting married!" Everyone gasped; Hollie smiled and ran to angel nearly knocking her off her feet hugging her. "Hey your crushing my bride" shadow shouted with laughter. "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you two" she said crying tears of joy. Sonic got up and guided Hollie back to her seat, hugging her. "To the happy couple" arrie toasted raising her glass with juice in, being so young and all.

As the night went on angel and shadow were congratulated a lot, as shadow took the Mick out of Sonics bandage around is head courtesy on fang but angel called him over which made him blush, Sonic just smirked and ran over to Hollie talking to angel. He hugged her around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. "Sorry angel, I guess somebody's tired" she laughed, as sonic did a fake yawn.

They walked down the hall with tails and arrie behind them, as they walked into tails room opposite theirs Hollie winked at tails "no dirty stuff" Hollie giggled. "I won't if you won't" he smirked. Sonic pulled Hollie in by her wrist, Hollie giggled again, "I can't promise that, you know what he's like" she trailed off being pulled into the room.

Sonic pulled Hollie onto the bed, sitting down kissing in a timeless passion. Hollie pulled away smirking she whispered into Sonics ear "I love you so much". Sonic smiled ,his emerald eyes shining. He pushed her down ,in surprise Hollie lay there until the shock wore off, then she put her tanned arms around his neck, she stared at his eyes again and as they closed hers did to, she kissed him again feeling his quills and fur. His hands travelled upon her back. "I'm in for a long night" she laughed in her head.

Chapter 6

Hollie woke up in bed next to sonic, she got up ,with sonic still asleep, hearing a door close outside, she saw tails through the peep hole, "aha gotcha!" she said with a hint of laughter opening the door making tails jump. "Did you keep our deal?" he asked. Hollie shook her head , "I love him too much, but did you keep it?" she asked. Tails tapped his nose with his index finger. Hollie giggled and walked inside to see sonic still asleep, she sighed happily and climbed into bed again. She stared at her wrist, the bite mark had fully disappeared, and she sniggered to herself and thought "that's weird". She looked out of the window, to see the blue sky, the trees blowing in the steady breeze, the weather was perfect. She pushed her feet out of bed yawning, out of nowhere she felt two warm, gloveless hands wrap around her, pulling her down backwards. She looked up to see sonic press his lips to hers, she closed her eyes. As they parted she stuttered "s-s-sonic". Sonic smiled and pushed her back up again. He stared out the window to see the sun high in the sky. Hollie walked to the dressing table and brushed her quills. "sonic, I feel like a run!" she laughed turning around. Sonic smiled and put on his white socks and red shoes, Hollie how ever put black tracky bottoms on with a blue tank top as well as her favourite blue trainers. Sonic laughed "where did you get those trousers from? Angel?". Hollie smiled "ha ha very funny, ive always had these, that shows how much you, know me" she joked. "well then, I guess I will have to get to know you more" he smirked. Hollie laughed and zoomed out the room, sonic followed after her, nearly knocking silver off his feet.

They played tag and many other games, laughing through the whole day, they don't take anything seriously, and they just play games all the time. They sat on a cliff overlooking the beach, just sitting there, and talking. Until two foxes with twin tails came into view, they were below not realising Hollie and sonic were there, Hollie pointed towards them and lay down low to stop the risks of being noticed. Sonic did the same, they looked at the little foxes on the beach, just walking, Hollie gasped when tails took arries hand; suddenly they leaned in and kissed. Sonic jumped up and shouted "YEAH, GET IN THERE MAN!". Tails and arrie turned around but Hollie quickly tackled him to the floor whispering "let them have their moment."

Chapter 7

After the whole arrie and tails incident, they both have been ignoring Hollie and sonic. Hollie had suspicions that they did see them on the cliff.

As for shadow and angel, they haven't been talking since the night after dinner, they asked shadow and he said something about a robot, but mumbled the rest.

Hollie and sonic wondered the island, had races on the beach, having the time of their lives.

Sonic was winning a race until Hollie sped up and tackled him to the ground, "gottcha!" she shouted landing on top of him, he smiled and laughed "yeah I noticed". Hollie smiled and kissed sonic, he kissed back putting his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. The sea greeting their feet. Sonic played with Hollies quills, with Hollie stroking his quills, they purred being immersed with each other, Hollie granted Sonics request into her mouth, releasing all stress they moaned and breathed heavily. Hollies hands rose to his neck pulling him closer, with his hands around her waist.

They pulled away for air, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, they seemed to tell each other "never leave me, never let me go".

As the sun was going down the couple needed to go home before the sun had set, the walked close together with Sonics arms around Hollie. Sonic looked away and smiled to see tails "can I go speak to tails" he asked, Hollie smiled "yeah, of course you can" . Hollie pulled him into her and kissed his cheek. "Remember, don't take the Mick out of him" she laughed letting him go to his friend, sonic just smirked and winked.

Hollie carried on walking to the hotel. She wondered if shadow and angel have made up yet. She snickered at the thought. Her eyes met a tree but not just any tree a tree with a lump of black fur with red stripes, moaning. It was angel and shadow! "ugh what's going on here?" Hollie asked laughing a little. Shadow came away from angel, taking his and away from under neath her shirt revealing angels bra. "SHADOW" angel blushed and slapped his cheek, at this point Hollie was on the floor laughing her head off.

"hey everyone, what's up ?" sonic shouted while looking at Hollie, all Hollie could say back was "shadow…. Bra", sonic looked down at the now tickled pink hedgehog, "shadow's bra" he said with a little chuckle. This make Hollie laugh more, so much she had trouble breathing.

Sonic started to laugh followed by angel, even shadow laughed, after regaining air sonic helped Hollie up and carried her to the hotel room. She finally stopped laughing fifteen minutes after. Sonic looked at her weirdly "hey ,stop looking at me like that" she breathed slowly regaining breath. "Sorry if I can't stare at my girlfriend" he laughed , "you can stare at me all you want when you put it like that" she smiled lying down on the bed relaxing,sonic joined her and they fell asleep.

Chapter 8

A week past and the group were ready to go home, Hollie said goodbye to silver with a hug as well as marine. Nudge and fang were going home with them since as they were good now and wanted to start over. As tails came on board the "ss tornado x" sonic made kissing noises and raised him thumb, tails just blushed and ran into the "captain" room. Hollie did a playful smile at sonic and nudged him slightly "what was that for?" he laughed. "he is young, don't tamper with him" she laughed. Sonic just smirked, and put his arm around Hollie, she smiled and kissed his cheek. As they blasted off into their own dimension, Hollie felt different, she couldn't explain it.

As they came back there was a welcome party, amy, josh, rouge and knuckles were there. "hey knux" Hollie smiled as she came off of the "ss tornado x", amy and josh were hugging and rouge was talking to angel, "woah, how did you get that wound sonic" knuckles asked, sonic smiled "why don't you ask fang". Knuckles turned to see rouge and fang hand in hand walking off of the pier, knuckles frowned a little, "don't worry knux, you'll find that special someone soon" Hollie smiled hugging sonic and kissing him on the cheek, knuckles just nodded and walked away.

Lots of things ended and begun, but the pursuit of life is an adventure itself.


End file.
